Heretofore, a single pad approximately the size of the present headpiece is employed supporting the head when a chiropractic adjustment is made. The commonly used pad is a unitary element which does not adapt to configuration of differently shaped skulls, thereby lacking sufficient skull lockage. The adjustment must be performed with the head in fixed position, utilizing different head fulcra for various adjustments as readily produced by the headpiece support of the present invention.